1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and method of managing information therein. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for implementing a plurality of modes.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals again according to possibility of user's direct portability.
As functions of the terminal are diversified, the terminal is implemented as a multimedia player provided with composite functions such as photographing of photos or moving pictures, playback of music or moving picture files, game play, broadcast reception and the like for example.
To support and increase of the terminal functions, it may be able to consider the improvement of structural part and/or software part of the terminal.
Recently, a mobile terminal tends to be used for a business need as well as a personal need. In addition, it is necessary to implement the mobile terminal suitable for both of the personal need and the business need. Moreover, the demand for using the mobile terminal for the purpose of the personal need or the business need separately keeps rising.
However, a mobile terminal according to a related art fails in providing an environment in which the mobile terminal can be separately used for the purpose of the personal need or the business need.